Mío en seis pasos
by CarissaW
Summary: Desde que Darcy vio a Loki, se enamoro perdidamente de el, que hará para poder conquistarlo? -TE AMO LOKI!-grito Darcy abrazándolo -SUÉLTAME LOCA!-dijo Loki furioso


Hola! :D

Espero que les guste la historia!

Aclaración: Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel, solo la historia es mía

* * *

**Mío en diez pasos**

Luego de que los chitaru fueron vencidos, con la ayuda inesperada de Loki, el cual se arrepintió de lo que hizo y ayudo a los vengadores a vencerlos, se reunieron en la sede de Shield, Loki fue perdonado por Odín, no sin antes castigarlo quitándole la mitad de sus poderes y confinándolo en Midgard, ayudando a los vengadores en todo lo posible, a Loki le desagradaba estar con la pandilla de supertontos, pero era mejor que estar en una celda

-porque estamos reunidos aquí?-pregunto Loki parado en una esquina, Thor estaba parado detrás de los sofás, Tony, Steve y Natasha estaban sentados en los sillones, Bruce y Clint recostados contra la pared y por ultimo Fury estaba enfrente del ascensor

-los reuní por algo importante, debido a que Loki necesita ayuda en sus proyectos asignados, decidí traer a científicos cualificados para ayudarle-dijo Fury serio, en eso sonó como el ascensor paraba y se abría, dejando ver a Jane, Selvig y Darcy

Thor sonrió y fue directo donde Jane dándole un abrazo gigante, Selvig se quedo rezagado, sabiendo que a pocos metros estaba el dios que entro en su cabeza, por otro lado Darcy estaba fascinada, tenía en frente a los héroes más poderosos de todo el planeta tierra

-_uhhh el capi si esta guapo, y Clint también, ohhhh es Hulk!, que guapa es la viuda negra, y ahí está Iron Man! WOW!-_pensaba Darcy embelesada, pero cuando volteo a ver a Loki quedo simplemente impactada-_Es más guapo que en las fotos!-_estaba vestido con ropa midgardiana, unos pantalones jean, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra, a leguas se notaba que era de marca, su pelo era negro como la noche y sus ojos verdes que casi se perdió en ellos, sin poder contenerse salió corriendo

-Darcy!-grito Jane sabiendo sus intenciones

Fui directo donde Loki y mientras él la veía extrañado por su actitud, llego hasta él y se abalanzo a su pecho

-TE AMO LOKI!-grito feliz, Loki estupefacto casi pierde el equilibro por el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, Darcy lo abrazo fuertemente y enterró su cabeza sobre su pecho, teniendo en cuenta que casi le pasaba una cabeza de altura-delicioso-susurro al respirar la suave fragancia que desprendía Loki

-QUE COÑO…

-Loki eres tan sexy!-grito Darcy interrumpiendo las palabras del susodicho, los demás veían la escena sorprendidos, había una mujer abrazando como lapa a un molesto Loki proclamando que era sexy, Tony casi escupe toda la coca cola que estaba tomando, Natasha y Steve tenían la boca abierta hasta el piso, a Bruce casi se le caen los lentes y Clint sorprendentemente dio un traspié, Fury miraba sin inmutarse y Thor estaba con cara incrédula, pero conociendo a Darcy ya se imaginaba algo así

-SUELTAME LOCA!-grito Loki zafándose de Darcy, la miro con ira logrando que ella suspirara

-hasta molesto eres guapo!-dijo Darcy, Thor viendo que la ira de Loki era en serio se acerco a Darcy y se la llevo cargando a donde Jane, quien la sujeto con sus manos para que no se escapara. Poco a poco todos salieron de su estado de shock, Tony ya sabía con que molestar a Loki los días siguientes

-bueno, luego de este percance los presentare formalmente-dijo Fury-él es el doctor Selvig, muchos ya lo conocen, especialista en astrofísica, ella es la doctora Jane Foster, astrofísica, y ella es Darcy Lewis, su pasante, preguntas?-como nadie dijo nada siguió hablando, ahora dirigiéndose a los científicos-ustedes trabajaran estrechamente con Loki, él los ayudara en sus proyectos y viceversa-Darcy dio un gritito emocionada

-yo no trabajare con esta loca!-grito Loki molesto

-si lo hará! Ellos son los mejores en la materia y yo soy el que da las órdenes aquí-dijo Fury calmadamente-y espero que los trate bien, no quiero ningún rasguño en ellos señor-Loki refunfuño molesto, no podía hacer nada-desde mañana empiezan a trabajar-dicho esto se fue, Loki al segundo salió del lugar hecho un vendaval

-Darcy! Porque hiciste eso!-reprendió Jane, Darcy solo se sonrojo por su arrebato, pero no se arrepintió de nada, aun podía sentir los fuertes músculos y el delicioso aroma

Desde que lo vio en los videos que se tomaron en ese horrible día en Nueva York, Darcy quedó flechada, era tan guapo, tan sexy, que al instante hizo un reguero de babas en el piso. Jane pensó que solo era un caprichito como los que tenia siempre, pero luego de verla imprimiendo fotos y recortando artículos de periódico de Loki, para luego pegarlos en la pared de su cuarto, se impresiono, y la cosa siguió hasta que unos días antes se enteraron que iban a trabajar con él, literalmente Darcy salto de felicidad

Thor amablemente presento a cada vengador, todos veían a Darcy incrédulos y con pena, Loki no era amable y sabían que Darcy iba a salir lastimada, de una manera u otra

* * *

Al día siguiente Darcy y los demás llegaron al quinto piso, completamente especializado en investigación y experimentación científica, inmediatamente divisaron a Loki sentado en uno de los escritorios

-ni siquiera pienses en acercarte a mí!-dijo Loki viendo las intenciones de Darcy, ella por su parte hizo un puchero desilusionada

Acomodaron sus cosas en sus puestos y empezaron a trabajar, Selvig se mantenía distante, Jane intentaba hacer todo lo posible para hacer las cosas más llevaderas y Darcy miraba a Loki de vez en cuando, cuando no se encontraba inmersa en los documentos de Jane

Los días pasaron así, Darcy algunas veces trataba de acercarse a Loki, pero este siempre la rehuía, lo invitaba a comer, a ir al cine y siempre la rechazaba, hasta que un día, una semana después de haber empezado a trabajar, Darcy lo invitó a almorzar de nuevo, mientras estaban trabajando en los laboratorios

-Loki quieres almorzar conmigo?-pregunto sonriente

-está bien-dijo resignado, Loki pensaba que quizás si la aceptaba una vez se desilusionaría y terminaría alejándose

-ah ok-dijo triste, pero al segundo capto su respuesta-que? dijiste que si?-dijo esperanzada

-si

-kyyyaaaaaaa-grito feliz abalanzándose sobre el, inmediatamente Loki se alejo

-peno nada de abrazos!-dijo molesto

-ok-se contuvo Darcy

Todo el mundo miraba estupefacto la escena, Darcy y Loki salían del lugar juntos, Loki con cara seria y Darcy con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara

-estás viendo lo mismo que yo veo?-pregunto Tony a Bruce

-espera a ver-contesto quitándose los lentes y limpiándolos volviéndoselos a colocar-si, si son ellos-confirmo

-Natasha me debe veinte dólares-dijo Tony feliz

.

-a donde vamos a ir?-pregunto Loki

-pues has probado la comida china?

-no

-pues entonces vamos, es deliciosa-dijo feliz, caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta que llegaron a la Bella China, un restaurante muy famoso y popular, entraron y se sentaron en una mesa al fondo

-que desean ordenar?-pregunto el camarero mirando embobado el escote de Darcy, Loki se molesto por su actitud, los midgardianos varones eran muy vulgares

-quiero un plato de rollitos de primavera…-Darcy pidió por los dos, y mientras esperaban empezaron a conversar

-y como es que decidiste venir hoy a comer conmigo?

-no soy como crees que soy en tus sueños, es mejor desilusionarte de una vez que seguir soportándote todo lo que me queda de vida-dijo Loki sinceramente

-aja, cuéntame algo de ti, ya te gusta midgard o todavía quieres destruirla?

-tengo que admitir que tiene sus cosas buenas, prefiero soportar a los cinco vengatontos que a los tres guerreros salvajes

-jajaja el rubio era muy guapo-dijo Darcy recordando a Fandral

-pero es un engreído, tiene un montón de mujeres, tu solo serias una entre todas las demás

-tú también eres engreído, pero lo de las mujeres no lo sé, tienes muchas?-pregunto celosa

-no tengo mujeres

-y hombres?

-tampoco-en eso llego el camarero con los pedidos, cuando se iba Loki hizo que se callera al piso

-auch eso debió doler-dijo Darcy ajena a lo que ocurría-y como te las ingeniaste para aprender tanto sobre tecnología midgardiana?

-en Asgard la tecnología es muy avanzada, fue muy fácil aprenderla

-pues Thor todavía no sabe ni como prender una computadora-dijo Darcy recordando los desastres que hacia Thor

-jajajaja el es una bestia salvaje, lo único que sabe hacer es golpear y destruir

Darcy quedo embelesada por su sonrisa, era la primera vez que reía, aunque fuera una risita sardónica

-en Asgard hay internet?

-no, es lo único admirable de la tecnología midgardiana- admitió Loki

-cuéntame algo de Asgard, como es?

Darcy escuchaba todo lo que decía Loki, su forma de hablar era hechizante, hacía que quisieras seguir escuchándolo por siempre

Al terminar el almuerzo regresaron caminando a la base, subieron juntos a los laboratorios y antes de separarse a sus respectivos escritorios Darcy lo abrazo suavemente

-no me desilusionaste ni un poquito, eres mejor de lo que creía-dijo sonrojada, aspiro su delicioso aroma y volteo caminando hacia su escritorio

Loki se quedo estático, tenía que admitir que el almuerzo no estuvo tan mal, hasta se podría decir que la paso bien, con una pequeña sonrisa volvió al trabajo

* * *

-y como fue?-pregunto Natasha, ella, Pepper, Jane y Darcy estaban reunidas en la reconstruida torre Stark, comiendo pizza y viendo una película

-pues…

-espera Darcy- interrumpió Pepper-Jarvis comunícame con Tony por favor

-en seguida Srta. Potts-contesto haciendo aparecer una pantalla frente a ellas, a los segundos apareció Tony en la video llamada

-hola Pepper, que hay?-pregunto Tony tranquilamente

-Tony quiero que apagues las cámaras, los audífonos, todo lo que haya en esta habitación que sirva para informarte de lo que hablamos aquí

-qué?

-como que que?, sé que nos estas espiando Tony Stark, así que espero que en tres segundos estemos solo nosotras, porque sé que no eres el único chismoso-regaño Pepper

-listilla-refunfuño Tony cortando la llamada

-ahora sí, sigue hablando-dijo Pepper

-pues fue simplemente perfecto!-dijo Darcy sonriente

-en serio?-pregunto Narasha incrédula

-si!, hablamos de muchas cosas, de Asgard, de su investigación, ahhhh, fue el mejor almuerzo de mi vida!

-wow, no lo puedo creer, no estarás drogada por alguno de sus truquitos?

-nop, estoy completamente segura

-y ahora que vas a hacer?-pregunto Jane

-pues tengo una lista de pasos a seguir-admitió Darcy

-ah sí? Y que dice la lista?-pregunto Pepper

-pues aquí esta…-dijo sacándola de su bolso

_1° paso: Cita de reconocimiento =)_

_2° paso: Besos, besos y más besos :*_

_3° paso: Seducción -Sexo *-*_

_4° paso: Allanamiento de hogar!_

_5° paso: Celos -Noviazgo =P_

_6° paso: Campanas de boda =D _

Todas leyeron la lista sorprendidas

-boda?-pregunto Jane

-sip, te imaginas a Loki en un traje negro!, que guapo estaría!-suspiro feliz

-bueno, si estas tan decidida, allá tu-dijo Natasha

* * *

Habían pasado varias semanas luego del primer almuerzo, se volvió rutina verlos salir a almorzar todos los lunes. Ese día Darcy y Loki se encontraban solos en los laboratorios, Jane estaba en una cita con Thor y Selvig estaba reunido con Fury. Darcy se levanto de su escritorio y se acerco a Loki, el cual estaba trazando algoritmos en una pantalla

-que quieres Darcy?-pregunto Loki al verla parada a su lado

-estoy pensando en la mejor forma para besarte

-ah sí?

-sip, el primer problema es que eres muy alto, ni poniéndome de puntillas podría alcanzarte, la única forma es que te agacharas o me monte en un banquito

-y suponiendo que me alcanzaras, porque crees que me dejaría besar?-pregunto Loki dejando a un lado la pantalla

-porque te va a gustar-contesto Darcy pícaramente

-hemos tenido esta misma conversación desde dos hace semanas atrás, no es hora que te resignes?-pregunto Loki cruzándose de brazos

-no!-dijo Darcy-si estas cansado bien podrías agacharte-sugirió

-en tus sueños enana

A Darcy le molestaba que la llamara así, sabía que era chiquita pero no enana, molesta por eso cuando vio que Loki iba a volver a su trabajo lo agarro fuertemente de la chaqueta y Loki viéndose completamente sorprendido fue besado por Darcy

Al principio fue solo el roce de sus labios, pero Darcy empezó a moverse exigiendo mas y Loki sin poder contenerse abrió la boca, dando paso al mas exquisito y placentero beso de su vida, Darcy subió sus manos y toco sus sedosos cabellos mientras las manos de Loki viajaban hacia su cintura, el beso poco a poco fue suavizándose hasta separarse por falta de oxigeno

-wow, eso… fue increíble-dijo Darcy aturdida, a Loki los ojos le brillaban de la excitación y Darcy respiraba dificultosamente, sin esperar mucho, no se supo quien fue el primero, se acercaron a besarse de nuevo, esta vez con menos desenfreno, con más pasión

Luego de separarse, Darcy sonrió feliz y regreso a su trabajo, Loki se quedo en shock, no podía creer lo que había hecho, y lo peor es que le había gustado

.

Los días siguientes fueron una tortura para Loki, no sabía cómo, pero Darcy siempre se las ingeniaba para encontrarlo solo y lanzarse a besarlo, no le desagradaban sus arremetidas pero siempre lo dejaban excitado y furioso. Lo peor era que con los días Darcy se volvía más atrevida, se ponía mas ropa escotada, dejando regueros de babas en toda la planta, logrando varios tropezones por aquí y por allá, se ponía unos pantalones ajustados que alzaban tentadoramente su trasero, muchas veces se quedo viéndolo hipnotizado, tenía que admitir que los pantalones midgardianos eran muy útiles, las mujeres de Asgard solo usaban vestidos

-mmmh Loki-murmuro Darcy contra los labios de Loki, sorpresivamente fue capturado luego de ir a tomar un café a la cafetería del primer piso, sus labios danzaban suavemente una contra la otra, las lenguas luchaban por ver quién tenía el control-mmmh-gimió Darcy al sentir las manos de Loki apretando su trasero

Loki había descubierto hace poco que cuando estaba sobreexcitado salía una parte jotun de sí mismo, su aliento se volvía frio, lo cual a Darcy parecía gustarle, más cuando le besaba el cuello, también sus manos se volvían duras como el hielo y sus ojos resplandecían

.

Una noche Darcy supo que ya era hora para el siguiente paso, así que arreglada para la ocasión se fue en taxi al departamento de Loki, el cual estaba cerca de shield, tocó su puerta y esperó que abriera. Loki la miro sorprendido, nunca había venido a su casa

-que haces aquí? Y porque estas vestida así?-pregunto Loki viendo que llevaba una gabardina negra, unos inmensos tacones negros y sus labios pintados de rojo carmesí

-puedo pasar?-pregunto sensualmente, Loki la dejo entrar y cerró la puerta. Con mucho cuidado se empezó a quitar la gabardina. Loki se quedo estupefacto, Darcy tenía puesto un baby doll verde, las copas hacían desbordar sus pechos, su tanga, el cual no era exactamente una tanga, ya que era solo un pedacito de tela, mostraban su blanco trasero, inmediatamente sintió su erección reaccionar ante semejante espectáculo

Darcy se acerco a él y lo beso, Loki la agarro de la cintura, sintiendo su sedosa y caliente piel bajo sus manos, bajo sus labios a su cuello, saboreando su exquisita piel, las manos de Darcy fueron hacia su camisa, arrancando botones y quitándosela, suspiro de placer cuando siento la piel de Loki

-quiero tocarte Loki, quiero saborearte, llévame a la cama-susurro sensualmente, por primera vez Loki no se opuso y la llevo directo a su cuarto, la tumbo en la cama y se quito la ropa faltante, Darcy quedo sumamente impresionada, era simplemente perfecto, Loki se subió a la cama y de un tirón desgarro el traje de Darcy, dejando libres sus pechos, sin esperar más se abalanzo sobre ellos, besando, lamiendo y succionando

-que delicias, como soñé con esto-murmuro Loki, soplo su aliento frio sobre los pezones logrando que Darcy temblara de placer

Loki bajo hacia su centro, besando su barriga en el proceso, con cuidado le quito la tanga, dejando al descubierto su excitado sexo, con sus dedos abrió su labios y empezó a besar su centro, Darcy sabia exquisito, como al manjar de los dioses, Loki lamia desenfrenado, haciendo gritar de placer a Darcy, con sus dedos la penetró, sabiendo que la excitaría, volvió sus dedos fríos como el hielo y empezó a sacarlos y meterlos, el contraste de temperaturas era delicioso y Darcy llego al éxtasis muy pronto, Loki lamio todos sus fluidos, deleitándose con su sabor

Loki se paro y apuntando su miembro a la entrada de Darcy, agarro fuertemente sus piernas y la penetro de una estocada, empezó las embestidas suavemente, acostumbrando su centro a la invasión

-más… fuerte Loki, quiero másss- gimió Darcy, Loki sonrió y empezó a penetrarla salvajemente, el centro de Darcy lo succionaba deliciosamente, la cama chirriaba por los bruscos movimientos y los gritos de placer inundaban la habitación. Loki se agacho y unió sus labios con los de Darcy, haciéndole probar sus propios fluidos

-ahhh ahhhhh- gimió Darcy, al poco rato los dos, con gritos de placer, llegaron al climax. Loki completamente agotado callo redondo en la cama, Darcy se acurruco contra él y cayeron dormidos, felices y satisfechos

* * *

Loki no sabía cómo había pasado, desde hace una semana había empezado a acostarse con Darcy, y ahora ella prácticamente vivía en su departamento, ya tenía su cepillo dental en el baño, junto al de él, ella dormía en el lado derecho de la cama y Loki en el izquierdo y la mayoría de su ropa estaba en su armario

-Loki, sabes donde deje mi suéter rojo?

-sí, está en las gavetas de la cómoda

-gracias-respondió Darcy

Llegaron a los laboratorios y empezaron a trabajar, a media jornada Loki se fue a la torre Stark

-hey Loki! Que estás haciendo por aquí?-pregunto Tony

-vine a preguntarte sobre las mujeres midgardianas-dijo Loki, Tony se vio sorprendido

-ah sí? Y porque no le preguntas a tu hermano?

-no confío en su criterio

-aja, y que quieres saber?

-sin saberlo Darcy término mudándose a mi apartamento-admitió Loki recibiendo una copa de wiskey de Tony

-ahhh la típica táctica femenina

-todas las midgardianas lo hacen?-pregunto Loki

-el 30% de la población femenina-respondió Jarvis

-Potts lo hizo?

-nop, yo tuve que obligarla a que se mudara conmigo, pero antes tuve varias mujeres que terminaban trayendo sus cosas, lo bueno es que estaba Pepper para botarlas de la casa-recordó Tony

-y que significa?

-lo de mudarse? Pues es una sutil manera de decir que estas en sus garras

-y como la saco?

-pues si hasta ahorita te diste cuenta ya no hay más remedio, estas atrapado hermano, si en verdad no la quisieras en tu casa ya hubiera estado fuera desde el día que trajo su cepillo de dientes

.

Hace unos cuantos días Darcy había contratado un nuevo pasante, se llamaba Derek Maslow, era lindo, y no paraba de mirarle los pechos a Darcy

-hola Derek, trajiste el café?-pregunto Darcy

-ss.s..si aquí esta-tartamudeo Derek

-gracias-Darcy le guiño un ojo y volvió al trabajo, Loki miraba la escena desde el otro lado del laboratorio, no sabía porque pero ya sentía un odio profundo por el nuevo pasante

-y los nuevos trasmiso… y…. Loki, Loki, LOKI!-llamo Jane

-que!-dijo Loki saliendo de su trance en donde mataba a puñaladas al pasante

-escuchaste todo lo que te dije?-pregunto Jane molesta

-sí, que los trasmisores necesitan unos cuantos ajustes

-bien, y no mires tanto al pasante, das miedo-refunfuño Jane volviendo a su puesto

.

-lo que pasa es que estas celoso-dijo Bruce

-qué? coloso yo?-pregunto Loki, los dos estaban en la cafetería del primer piso, luego de que Loki casi destrozara todo el laboratorio por un simple errorcito del pasante-y de quien estaría celoso?

-dímelo tu, esos ataques de furia no son por nada

Loki sabía que tenía razón, hace unos cuantos minutos casi destruye todo el laboratorio porque el pasante tiro su café al piso por estar viendo el trasero de Darcy al agacharse a recoger un lapicero del piso

-voy a caminar un rato-se despidió Loki y salió al parque a unas cuantas cuadras

-_Darcy y yo no tenemos nada, solo nos acostamos, no hay razón para que este celoso, ella puede hacer lo que quiera_-pensó Loki, más calmado regreso al trabajo, llego a su piso y al entrar, su calma anterior se fue al caño, al frente suyo estaba el pasante sonrojado agarrando por la cintura a Darcy, mientras ella sonreía pícaramente

-QUE COÑO ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!-grito a todo pulmón Loki

-Loki!-dijo Darcy al verlo, con un ademan de mano el pasante salió volando del lugar estrellándose contra los escritorios llenos de papeles-Loki! Que hiciste!-dijo Darcy sorprendida

-que estabas haciendo con el idiota ese!-grito Loki furioso

-pues no es de tu incumbencia!

-claro que es de mi incumbencia!

-ah si? Y porque? Acaso soy tu novia? Que yo sepa no me lo has pedido todavía-acuso Darcy

-esto lo haces porque no eres mi novia?-dijo Loki incrédulo, Darcy se enfurruño cruzándose de brazos. Loki respiro hondo, tratando de calmarse-Darcy quieres ser mi novia?

-estás hablando en serio? O solo lo dice para que no me acerque a Derek

-si Darcy, lo estoy diciendo en serio, quieres ser mi novia?-con una sonrisita interna Darcy se abalanzo sobre el

-siiii!, si quiero!-grito feliz besándolo, Loki sonrió feliz abrazándola fuertemente

-olvídate del pasante Darcy-murmuro molesto

-jajaja ok, mi Loki celoso-susurro volviendo a unir sus labios

* * *

-_wow! Loki en verdad está muy guapo, mmmh para comérselo_-pensaba Darcy, estaba vestido de traje negro, pulcramente peinado, perfecto para la boda, por su parte, ella estaba vestida con un simple vestido rojo, unos tacones de infarto y el pelo suelto, cayendo en suaves risos

-deja de mirarme tanto Darcy-susurró

-mmmh es que estas tan bueno!-dijo Darcy haciendo reír a Loki

-presta atención-regaño Loki

-está bien-dándole un pequeño beso en la barbilla, volteo a ver la ceremonia

Increíblemente los que se estaban casando eran Tony y Pepper, la novia se veía hermosa y Tony muy guapo, hasta el presidente estaba entre los invitados

-y los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-dijo el padre

-por fin!-grito Tony antes de besar pasionalmente a Pepper, la audiencia estalló en vítores

Luego de saludos, abrazos y llanto, todos fueron sanos y salvos a la fiesta

-vamos a bailar Loki- pidió Darcy

-vamos-fueron de la mano a la pista de baile, fundiéndose en un abrazo, dejándose llevar por la música, confundiéndose con las demás parejitas

Todos se habían impresionado cuando anunciaron que eran novios, obviamente Darcy tuvo que despedir a Derek por su seguridad, Jane no estaba muy feliz que digamos por la relación, Thor estaba extasiado de felicidad, Tony y Bruce ya sabían más o menos la cosa y no se sorprendieron mucho, los demás casi se caen de la impresión

Oficialmente estaban viviendo juntos, Darcy feliz por tener un apartamento de lujo y tener al hombre de su vida al lado, Loki tuvo que aprender muchas cosas sobre las mujeres, pero ahí estaba Tony, muy versado en el tema, las investigaciones estaban viendo en popa y cada día era más feliz que el día anterior

Darcy en verdad pensaba que no iba a lograr el último paso de la lista, pero luego de una sorpresiva fiesta donde Tony le pidió matrimonio a Pepper por todo lo alto, y que a la semana después se enteraran que estaban esperando un mini Iron Man, decidieron casarse inmediatamente. Las cosas no pudieron salir mejor

-te amo Loki-susurro Darcy sobre su hombro

-yo también Darcy, yo también te amo

Darcy sonrió feliz y alzo su cabeza para fundirse en un dulce beso

-hoy no tienes que ponerte de puntillas-dijo Loki sonriendo

-jajaja agradécele a los tacones-dijo Darcy feliz

**FIN**


End file.
